A Widows' Tale
by Gate Keeper1073
Summary: Elizabeth Frisbys' life went from blissful to hellish in the blink of a nuclear powered flash. Now, she needs to piece hers back together, and deal with what comes her way. Because in the Commonwealth, everyone's connected somehow. A connected series of small one-shots based off of a play through. Multiple genres for each story, nothing graphic. Enjoy! Edit: fixed chapter 1
1. Chapter 1

For those new here, I have a few other stories set in the Sonic universe and some others besides. Please feel free to read them at your earliest convenience.

I had a hard time playing Fallout 4 the first time, tbh. I found the story a little contrived for your motivation (I mean, you can't even look up when the pods were opened the first time, so your kid could be dead for all that mattered!) and I wasn't a big fan of being cast into the role of the desperate parent after experiencing the awesome set up of "I woke up to a headache and a bullet in my skull, lets go find who did this" of New Vegas. (I might be biased)

Now, I have matured and found what makes the story really shine: Role-playing! I created myself a character to play as and then went along for the ride as she did most of the work.

My experiences with her has inspired me to make this story. Consider this as a series of loosely connected one-shots based around intense moments in-game.

Elizabeth Frisby (my characters name, and yes it's inspired by the movie) was originally a joke character. Her S.P.E.C.I.A.L stats to begin with were something like 1,2,2,10,5,3,10. So insanely lucky and charming, but otherwise a brittle, unaware twig. I thought she would die quickly but she has (somehow) survived really well.

So to honor her continued survival, I'm dedicating this story to her. If you like this enough and I get to gettin' on it, maybe we can see what her hubby would have done if he'd survived instead!

I hope this story happens to tickle your fancy!

Sincerely,

Gatekeeper

* * *

Chapter 1: Beginnings are woven from endings

War. War never changes. It is unrelenting in its demand and yet patient, oh so patient, in times of peace the world has; always bidding it's time when it can feast anew. Some wars last days, others linger for years.

The war mentioned here lasted for over 2 centuries, and these are the stories of the one who fought it.

Her name is Elizabeth Frisby, Doctor of the Law, House-Wife and Mother of one (and sometimes two when Nate was being weird). Who had no idea she was about to lose and gain a nation, family and life on that fine autumn morning.

Well, it had started out fine. Nate was rehearsing his speech on the bathroom and Shaun slept peacefully in his crib. She'd just got done filling out the survey from that annoying Vault-Tec representative

And then, the alarms sounded.

They rushed up the hill and watched in terrified silence as they saw the explosion of the atomic bomb hit near Boston, the vault elevator descending before the shockwave hit them.

They were lead (herded, really) into the vault. Shown to the decontamination chambers.

And then the cold. So, so cold.

She woke up once, to a gunshot and a scream, but she could do nothing, trapped in the freezing pod.

When she awoke the next time, it was to silence. Then she screamed.

She made it out of the vault, a pip-boy on her wrist and a pistol in her hand. With her lover's ring and a desperate promise, she ventured forth.

Today is the day she became the Sole Survivor.


	2. Into the Commonwealth

**Good Morning!**

**As I said before this will mainly be small snapshots of my time playing, so I'll be paraphrasing alot of what some of the companions and NPC's say in order to not get caught up in the minutia of the game, but rather keep the general spirit and atmosphere of the encounter.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Sincerely,**

**Gatekeeper**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Into the Commonwealth**

Elizabeth knew that, physically, where she stood was once the hill overlooking her home of Sanctuary Hills.

However, she still didn't quite grasp on how the whole area looked like it went to hell and back, and still looked familiar.

She picked her way down the hill, passing skeletons of her former neighbors (was that Mrs. Norris near the gate?) and walked across the bridge to her old home.

The streets were cracked, the homes rusted and broken to pieces. If she hadn't heard one sound she would never have guessed it was her old neighborhood.

That sound was of a buzz saw whirring down the street.

She turned, and saw a figure cutting a row of dead rose bushes, trimming them to the same calculated precision as they had yesterday morning. It was a Handyman robot, but so much more than that.

"Codsworth!" She called, hoping. Praying.

The figure responded, turning it's floating body and eyes towards her, looked like it wanted to drop it's own buzz saw.

"Mum!"

They rushed at each other, Elizabeth throwing her arms around the warm fusion center of Codsworth's torso.

"It's...It's you! Oh, I, I can't believe it. I need to do a visual diagnostic, but, you look so real! Oh and where is the Master and.. and young Shaun? Are they with you, perchance?" Codsworth said, both relieved and shocked at the return of his beloved human.

Elizabeth stepped away, and began to tell all that had happened... two hundred years later.

She cried, finally coming to terms with what had happened to Nate, and the abduction of Shaun

"But he could be dead Codsworth, it's been two hundred years! What do I even do? Is it even possible to find Shaun?" She asked

Codsworth looked at his three rotating digits and used the claw appendage to enact his rarely performed _comfort__.exe _protocol as he brought it up to tap it gently on her shoulder.

"Now now mum, perhaps if we went together we could stand a better chance? After all, 'nothing ventured, nothing gained.' and all that. Ha! You... you do want me to come with you, right Mum?"

He looked at her, barely holding his composure at the thought of _staying here another day cleaning up a wreck._

Elizabeth looked at him, and saw past his thin facade. She always had a gift for that.

She smiled and nodded "...Of course Codsworth. We're family, after all. Come on."

"Oh I see, yes I'll just continue to... oh! Well, yes, ah... right, let's get going then!"

Codsworth started floating excitedly down the road, with Elizabeth following behind him.

"I believe, Mum, that Concord would be our best bet to start off. Who knows, maybe we'll find some locals that could help!"

"Sounds like and excellent plan, let's go!"

* * *

_One very exciting rescue later_

Codsworth seemed a little perplexed by their current predicament. They walked behind the rag-tag group of settlers led by Preston Garvey towards Sanctuary Hills. Elizabeth was in her Power Armor suit and walked side-by-side with him.

"Well, I _did_ say that there might be some locals but... why exactly are we leading them back to the homestead, Mum?"

"Because they need a place to stay, Codsworth, and there's only us two that know about it. It's perfect for what they need, and besides look at them."

Elizabeth nodded her head at the group, and Codsworth took a look. They were a sorry looking bunch, between Marcy Long helping Mama Murphey over the bridge while Jun was almost dragged along by Sturges and Preston's visibly slowed pace it was plain to see that they were in dire need.

"We have an old soldier who's lost his army, a chipper man with no cheer to give, an old woman, and a grieving couple. They...they lost their son too."

She turned to Codsworth, her pain visible even underneath the mask of the Power Armor.

"How could I not help them, when I'm right where they are as well? We have something here, Codsworth. Something we don't even know is useful."

"And what's that, Mum?"

"We have a sanctuary. Why shouldn't we give it to those who need it?"

"But do they _really_ need the homestead, Mum?"

"Oh hush, I'm sure they can take the Smith's old house. It survived pretty well and there's plenty of room for all of them."

"Certainly so, Mum. Why did the Smith family get such an _obnoxious_ addition? It's not like they ever invited anyone over."

"You're just jealous because they did that instead of getting that Mrs. Nanny model you were eyeing for a bit."

"Wah! Well I never, Mum! You wound me! It's just... the Mrs. Nanny would have been much more expedient for their needs! Not that _bloated, offensive _addition that was and still is a _yellow colored_ _eyesore_ and... Are you _laughing_ at me Mum!?" Codsworth sputtered

Elizabeth let out a laugh, and for a moment her world was as light as it was 200 years ago.


	3. A Grave Reminder

Chapter 3: Sanctuary and Requiem

Elizabeth was constantly marveled by the change that overcame Sanctuary Hills after Preston's group moved in. The change was slow, over the course of the two weeks she spent with them learning about the Commonwealth, but everyday she saw progress.

She helped tear down the ruined buildings and cut down dead trees (who said that power armor is only good for combat?) set up cots and water pumps and even a garden. She even, with a lot of help from Sturges, got a windmill up and running and a beacon set out to build the community when others wished to join.

It was exhausting. It was dirty.

It… it took her mind of Nate and Shawn for a bit.

She didn't realize how much the loss had struck her until she lost herself in the work. It seemed like a world had lifted from her shoulders when she planted seeds (what even was a tato anyway?) and nailed junk walls together to make the gate.

"I don't know, Codsworth." She said one day as she worked on building a turret.

"I need to look for Shaun, I can't rest until I find him, but… the more I look at this place, the more I realize that this is the future. I don't even know that I'll even find him and, well, I need something to be involved in. Something that I can return to, even when everything else has gone to pieces."

"Like the Cribbage club, Mum?"

"Exactly. And who knows? Maybe by sticking with Preston's group, we'll find some clues about Shaun. What do you think?"

"Well I must say that it's refreshing to have some life around here again! They certainly are quite the handy bunch, aren't they? I for one am delighted to have them here, as long as they don't tread on the homestead."

"You do realize that if that beacon works, they're going to need more room right?"

"It's a matter of principal, Mum. It's still your home after all."

Elizabeth looked at the rusted reminder of her old life and shook her head.

"No Codsworth, I don't think so anymore."

A sudden idea came to mind, one that could set a small part of her at ease.

"It might not be my home now… but it can still be Nate's."

"What do you mean, Mum?"

She turned fully to look at her robotic companion.

"Tell me, Codsworth, would you like to see the vault that we were in?"

"Of course! But does that mean that Master Nate is…down there?"

She nodded. "For now, he is." She stood up and dusted off her hands before continuing "but not for long. Come on, Codsworth. We have a grave to dig."

* * *

Her hands were shaking, raw from digging and then filling the grave. Sturges had even fashioned a small white cross for her, puzzled but too polite to ask about it at the moment.

They had all gathered round the grave, a small gathering of strangers to comfort the survivor of a husband they never knew. They stood in the backyard of Elizabeth's old house.

Elizabeth sniffled and wiped her hands on her borrowed outfit before speaking.

"Nate would have loved to meet you all. He was the kind of man who would have fit in with you much better than I have."

She smiled. "I'd only been married to him for 3 years, but I always knew that he was everything I could never be. He was strong, perceptive and cautious. He had absolutely no luck and no charm, but he made up by preparing for anything. He could fix most anything, build what he wanted and always knew where to get everything he needed."

"When I first met Nate, it was at a bar. I know, not the best place to find love. He had just gotten back from his tour in the military. I had just completed my law degree and went out with my friends to celebrate. Some guy was being way too aggressive with me when Nate stepped in. He wasn't a tall, intimidating guy so I thought things were going to turn out for the worst."

She shook her head

"Next thing I knew he and 4 of his buddies are out cold on the floor and Nate had hardly broke a sweat. He turned to walk away and I called him back. I thanked him and asked if I could pay him back somehow. His response changed everything."

She sighed and scuffed her boot on the ground

"Nate was… different from the other guys I dated before. I always went out with sophisticated men, who were popular and attractive. They were a part of the group I found myself in at college, so it made sense that I'd be around them. But they never seemed to connect with me. I was studying law, but they were all looking for a wife who would stay home. Not that it was bad but it wasn't… me.

Nate saw that, though. He knew that I was different and didn't try to drown my thoughts out with gifts or expensive trips. I remember the first date I had with him. I almost didn't go because I was so shocked that all he had planned was to go to dinner at a local dive and walk."

She smiled. "It was the best date I'd been on at that point."

"He changed my life, and while the world I have now is very different from what I know, I like to think he wouldn't find that much had changed. People still need help, projects have to get done and homes need to be defended. So I'll do just that, to honor his memory."

She looked down at the ring on her finger and brought her hand to her chest.

"My Nate was a soldier, and the only thing he wanted to do was to protect his home, his country, and his family. We left this home to avoid the outcome of a war that was already going on. Now I bury him here, at the home he made, in a time where there is no one to war against. I pray that he'll continue to help me even more, and I know that he'll do his best to help you all too."

She looked at the assembled group and smiled. "On behalf of my husband, welcome home."


	4. A Tato by any other name

Chapter 4: A Tato by any other name

With Nate buried and the group finally settled in as well, Elizabeth finally had the presence of mind to ask the truly important questions in her new life.

"So… what exactly is a Tato, anyway?" She voiced in the shared living room of the (former) Smith's home one night.

Mama Murphy was in her chair by the window. Sturges and Preston were playing checkers (with Preston winning, to Sturges dismay), Jun was looking out over the crops from a scavenged school chair and Marcy was leaning against the doorframe leading outside (which still needed a new door.). As one, they all turned to face Elizabeth, who was sitting in one of the other scrounged chairs by the radio.

"...Whaddaya mean 'whats a Tato?' you had one earlier today!" replied Sturges. He turned and clacked a Nuka-Cola cap over one of Preston's brown disks, taking it out of the game.

"I'm going to have to agree with Sturges on this one; I'm not sure I follow." Preston agreed, furrowing his brow as he looked over the board again.

"Okay, so a Tato is obviously a food, but what _is _it? They weren't around before the War, that's for certain, and they're too tough to be a fruit but too juicy to be a vegetable. Are they a fusion of something? Where did they come from? And that taste is nothing like what I remember from before all of this. I'm just curious I guess." Elizabeth said with a shrug.

"Oh, I see what you mean. That reminds me of this one young man I came across, long ago." Mama Murphy started

Marcy let out a sigh. "And here comes another waste of time." she muttered

Mama gave her a look. "Oh hush, Marcy. Maybe this'll be good for us, thinking more about life instead of just surviving it"

Marcy huffed but didn't comment back, and so Mama Murphy started up again

"You see, he was one-a them Vault Dwellers from Vault 81, and had gotten lost on the way to visitin' Diamond City. I helped him out against a couple-a raiders 'n' he offered to pay me if'n I could get him to Diamond City to sell some goods. I said I would 'n' then we started headin' out. That night when we camped 'n' a old bar I pulled out a tato and gave it to him after roasting it. Afta eatin' it he had th' most interestin' face I eva saw. He said it was like someone had smashed a... oh what was it... Oh! He said it wassa tomato, yeah like someone had smashed a tomato into a..."

"...Into a potato! That's exactly what it tastes like!" Finished Elizabeth, triumphantly.

A bit of silence took over the group before Jun spoke up.

"Well... sorry to be the bad guy, but I don't know what either a tomato or potato are. All I've had are Tatos."

The rest of the group murmured agreement while Elizabeth gave a sigh.


	5. A Day Out Pt 1

Chapter 5: A day out Pt. 1

* * *

Marcy Long was not impressed, even as Elizabeth stood there smiling.

Marcy gave a sigh before speaking "So... you want to take me, halfway across the Wasteland, to do what?"

Elizabeth responded happily. "Clothes shopping! Come on, It'll be fun!"

Marcy gave a bitter laugh. "Fun? What good does that do me? It doesn't put food on the table, or caps in my pocket, so it's worthless."

Elizabeth frowned slightly. "Marcy, that just means you're surviving. Life is more than just living, you got to enjoy it too."

"Enjoy what?" Marcy snarled. "Living in a god-forsaken wasteland? Watching my back so I don't get shot by some asshole raiders? Sounds like a barrel of fun."

Elizabeth knew that Marcy was going to make this difficult. They'd been building the town for several weeks now. Nick's grave was dug and she even had a lead as to where to find Shaun. But while her life was looking up a little, it didn't seem to be the same for Jun and Marcy. They were still grieving the loss of their home and son, and while Elizabeth knew that pain, she was resolved to do something about it. Hence, this trip. She'd spotted the store on her way to taking out the Corvega Assembly Plant Raiders but didn't have time to stop. While she didn't know Marcy that well, and she wasn't making it easy for anyone to do that anyway, she figured a little adventure couldn't hurt.

If she could get her to agree, that is.

"Come on Marcy." Elizabeth said. "You know that isn't what I meant. Besides, now that the beacon is up we'll be expecting more people. That means food, water, and clothing. Think of it as a supply run if that makes you happy."

"Then go take Codsworth or Preston! They're more than willing to go with you. I don't see why it should be me." Marcy reasoned.

"I just want to get to know you a little better. I'd like to be friends." Elizabeth responded.

Marcy grit her teeth. "You know what happened the last time I made a new friend? He turned into a traitor and-"

"Marcy? Can...can we talk?" A soft voice cut her off. Marcy and Elizabeth turned to see Jun walk up.

Marcy sighed. "Jun, I'm busy. Can't it wait?"

Jun gulped and took a breath before responding. "No, not really. It'll just be a bit, please."

Jun stood straight, trying his best not to hunch over like he usually did. He wasn't like this, normally, and both Marcy and Elizabeth took note of that.

Marcy let a small sliver of concern pass through her hard mask of sternness before she put it back up again. "Fine." she bit out.

Jun sagged a little, like he was releasing a long-held breath. "O-okay." He turned to Elizabeth. "Sorry, It'll be quick."

Elizabeth smiled. "Take your time."

She saw them walk off to the main gate, slowly getting closer together before locking hands.

She smiled to herself _They really are a cute couple at times_.

She tried to (discreetly) watch their conversation while she was "inspecting" one of the new power poles she had installed earlier that week.

She could see Marcy scowling a little as Jun explained something, nodding to Elizabeth (who was definitely _not_ trying to eavesdrop nosiree) before Marcy bit out some comment before she turned to leave. She was surprised when Jun grabbed her shoulder and just looked her in the eye before whispering and dropping his hand. Even more surprising was when Marcy softened and swallowed, nodding her head. Jun smiled sadly and leaned in, giving his wife a chaste kiss before saying something else. Marcy responded with a scowl, not too deep though, and a quip before turning away. She looked like she was trying to will the small flush of red away before anyone could notice the exchange.

Elizabeth was now studiously looking over the beginning of their very first trading post as Marcy approached.

"Fine, I'll come along. You'd probably need someone to watch your back anyway, what with all these Raiders around." She scowled at the end, Raiders were something she hated more than anything.

Elizabeth willed herself from squealing on the outside, instead only offering a smile. "Thanks Marcy, I appreciate it. You won't regret coming along."

* * *

Gunshots rang out around them, bullets bouncing off of every wall. Glass shattered and the hum of a machine gun turret winding up filled the air.

"Oh I'm not regretting this AT ALL!"

*sigh* "Marcy..."


	6. A Day Out Pt 2

**Good Morning!**

**For all of you who are waiting on updates for my others stories, I am so sorry! I do have another chapter for Chance Encounters in the works (though I have to rewrite it lol) and I do have ideas for An Uneasy Alliance. Please continue to have patience with me, I appreciate it!**

**Have a good day!**

**Sincerely,**

**Gatekeeper**

* * *

Gunshots rang out around them, bullets bouncing off of every wall. Glass shattered and the hum of a machine gun turret winding up filled the air.

"Oh I'm not regretting this AT ALL!"

*sigh* "Marcy..."

Elizabeth and Marcy ducked as a hail of bullets went over their heads.

They had gotten to the store, Back Street Apparel, with little fuss or mishaps.

That was, of course, when everything backfired.

Now here they were, fighting against an unexpected group of Raiders.

Marcy, to say the least, was unhappy with the situation.

"No, no you know what? Im just so FUCKING happy right now. I'm so glad I came along, you know that? SO HAP-AUUUGH!'

A bullet had finally burrowed its way through the wooden display case they were hiding behind and had hit Marcy's shoulder. It had grazed the side, leaving a shallow but long wound. Marcy stared at it for a second before snarling.

"THAT WAS MY FAVORITE SHIRT YOU ASSHOLE!"

In sync both she and Elizabeth ducked out of cover to fire, taking down the raider responsible before the turret whirred to life again.

Ducking back Elizabeth sighed. "Look, I'm sorr-"

"Say you're sorry one more time, and I'll shoot you, I swear." Marcy interrupted

That did it, Elizabeth felt the stress and anger of the constant aggravation get to her, and she couldn't hold it in any longer. She took out a Molotov from her belt and prepared it quickly

"Well excuse me! Whaddya want me to say? that I had this whole thing perfectly under control? "

She lit it and with an almost casual motion tossed it up and over the display case.

"My apologies that I can't do these with a snap of a finger, princess!" Elizabeth snarked

They heard the glass break, and a whoosh as the oil inside caught on fire. They shielded themselves against the display case when all of a sudden they heard an explosion.

As they felt the fire die down, they both cautiously peeked over case.

All that greeted them was the smoking bodies of the Raider ambush and a blackened wreck of where the turret stood.

After a moment of surprise, Marcy clicked her tongue.

"Well it wasn't with a snap of a finger, but I figure a Molotov works just as well." She said with a small chuckle.

Elizabeth let out a snort, and realized something.

_Marcy is trying to reach out to me._

She smiled and stood up, dusting herself off before reaching a hand to Marcy. "Come on," she said "let's see what we can find before someone else tries to bust in here."

Marcy paused for a second, hesitant, before slowly reaching out to grasp it. "Sounds good. First call on a new flannel, though."

Elizabeth smiled and nodded, helping her up. "Sure."

* * *

_A little while later_

"Maybe the green? I don't know, you look so good in all of them!"

"Elizabeth..."

"Could you twirl for me for a second? I need to see if this fits you better of if the white one does..."

A swoosh of fabric fills the air.

"Mmmm...I can't tell. You do look so cute!"

"Elizabeth!"

"Why don't you try on the white one again?"

"QUIT FUCKIN' AROUND!"

"...Okay, that's my bad. I just got so excited! Let's stick with this one."

A moment of silence passes.

"...Do...ah...do you really think I look good in the white?"

"Yeah...yeah I do. Why don't we take both?"

"...Whatever. Just means it's more to carry, is all."

* * *

_The day after, at Sanctuary_

Elizabeth was sitting on the roof of her old home, enjoying a nice evening.

It had been quite the trip, after the store. Marcy was still distant, but she felt that the encounter had let them grow closer.

She stared over the buildings, looking to the south towards Diamond City. A pain started to grow in her heart.

A speck of white caught her eye, and drew away her thoughts. It was coming from the bridge.

With practiced ease she pulled out a pair of binoculars.

Her heart both ached and leaped as she saw Marcy walking along with Jun, walking together and talking softly. She saw them hold hands. She saw them look into the others eyes, their sadness repressed by the shared comfort of each others company. As they pressed towards each other she put down the binoculars, tears starting to come down her cheeks.

Though she was so happy that Marcy could be there, she was reminded that she'll never get that chance again.


End file.
